Tyrannical Tabby: Part 1
Tyrannical Tabby: Part 1 is the first episode of the first season of The Amazing Adventures in the Pocket Kingdom. Chapter 1 Today is Pocketipendence Day, and the holiday is in full swing. Multiple flags of the Pocket Kingdom were on the several lampposts, and multiple Pocketers watched as a festive parade marched through the roads of Pocketville, with its bands playing patriotic tunes. Meanwhile, a group of six pets: three dogs and three cats, were walking amongst the crowd. Their names are Cindy, Victoria, Rufus, Raynie, Lena, and Ron. Cindy: (with a concerned expression) "Hmm...still no Friendship Trail to be found. Guess no one wants a pet at this time." Ron: (looks at Cindy) "Remember the Tomlin Curse? This caused ''the trail to not appear anymore." '''Victoria:' "I still miss the ceremony, when a Pocketer gets paired up with either a human or an anthro, but at least the Pocketipendence Day celebration is also glorious." Cindy: (nods) "True." Rufus: '"It's also a good thing there's no danger lately. It's all peaceful, which means all of us can just roam the city carefreely." Suddenly, the audience witnesses a suspicious shape zoom past the parade quickly, but couldn't be able to make up what the figure actually was. '''Lena: '(ears perk up and eyes widen) "Wha-what was that?!" 'Cindy: '(looks at the others) "I have no idea. We need to find out who or what zoomed by!" '''Raynie: (prepares to lunge over) "Let's go! This will not remain a mystery!" Raynie runs off into the crowd. Cindy gives a bizarre look at the other four. 'Cindy: '"Is she always like that? Let's follow her." The rest of the group follow the Dachshund deep into the city. Then, the Royal Guards also gave cynical looks at each other, as they also witnessed the figure. 'William: '"What in the world was that?" 'Danny: '"Is it trying to interrupt the performance?" 'Mela: '"We should alert Their Majesties at once!" 'William: '(looks at the other guards) "Yes, of course. After all, this is our duty to keep the Tomlins, as well as Pocketville, safe. Let's move." All four of the Royal Guards dashed over to the hill that is towering over the capital, where the Tomlin Palace stood. Something really is amiss in Pocketville. Meanwhile in the palace's throne room, Queen Ava and Queen Eva, the two sister queens of the kingdom, were sitting quietly on the two large thrones of the room, when the Royal Guards bolted over and skidded to a halt when they met eyes with them. The four bowed down in respect. 'William: '(in worry) "Your Majesties, we have news. An unknown figure had intercepted the ongoing parade of the occasion. We have no idea ''what it actually was." '''Queen Ava: '(in surprise) "Good heavens! We should send the Winged Guards immediately to do recon!" 'Queen Eva: '"We will make sure the figure does not cause any harm to anyone in Pocketville." 'Balloon: '"Yes, and I have a bad feeling it may be another creature of dark magic." 'Mela: '(looks at Balloon) "Remember, we're not for certain." 'William: '(looks at the other guards) "We don't have all day. Let's get a move on!" (William runs out of the throne room. The other three guards follow him. Ava and Eva look at each other.) 'Queen Ava: '(closes eyes) "Please, Tera, don't let another evil being come to our kingdom..." More coming soon Characters Major characters * Cindy * Victoria * Rufus * Raynie * Lena * Ron * Queen Ava * Queen Eva * Slash Minor characters Coming soonCategory:Article list Category:VanillaFlare Category:Fanfiction Category:Episode